Danki and BeatBox
by Kittie1
Summary: Danki is held captive by The RubberRobos where ever she is...While more Emotions war inside BeatBox...ANGSTY ANGSTY ANGSTY!
1. Danki and BeatBox

Danki and Beatbox  
  
  
  
Morning arose and the first few rays of sunlight hit the small blue house on the corner.  
  
*BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ*. With a whack, 10-year-old Danki Renton slammed down the button on her alarm clock. Today. Today was the day she'd be finishing her robot. It was a Music Style Medabot. She had recieved it from the music teacher when she was told she had not time for it. Go figure. Old-School Style MedaBot. She heaved herself out of her bed and sighed. She dangled her legs over the side and she reached over to her bedside table. On it, were two leg braces, and an inhaler. Wheelchair/Brace: Cane bound and asthmatic, Danki as a small child was usually kept inside. Only for short periods opf time was she aloud out. But she was as bright and cheery as she always had been. Snapping the anoying plasic braces back onto her legs, she picked up her cerebral canes and made her way over to her dresser. She had short cropped black hair and bright green eyes, She was of average height and was pretty strong for her age. Running a gloved hand through her wild brown hair she pulled on a pair of over-sized jean cut offs and snapped on a leather belt, and pulled on large blue tee shirt. Then she put on her light blue MetaWatch, the thing she needed to communicate with her MetaBot.  
  
She wheeled herself down stairs and into her workshop. It was already fully assembled and all it needed was the one key element. The Medal. It looked a little like MetaBee, Ikki Tenrios' MetaBot. Man, they hardly EVER got along! She knew Ikki from when he used to come over a few years back. But it looked like a punk a bit. It had the same mask covering almost his whole face, except the dark spot where his eyes were to be. He looked like he was wearing jeans and a white tee shirt too. But in his middle was a cassette and CD player built right into him. And ontop of his shoulders were two double speakears. Next to the cassette and CD player were a number of buttons and knobs. Like bass boost, volume treble, balance control, and things like that. He even looked like he was wearing a backwards baseball cap. Sighing, she looked at the little hexagonal peice of metal. It had a little blue gem in the middle with a music note raised onto it. Her MedaBot was a MSC type. Smirking, she snapped in the medal and almost instantly, the little Medabot burst to life. With a giggle, she said in a calm, clear voice, she announced, "your name is...BEATBOX!". The diminutive robot came up to her shoulders and smirked with his eyes. "And who are you?" He asked her. Smirking, she said, "I'm your MedaFighter. Name's Danki Renton." She replied. "Ohhhhh cool. So your my MedaFighter. That's good. But why are ya in that wheelie thingie? And what're those things on your legs?" He asked. She sighed. "I'm in a wheelchair. It helps me move when I can't walk very well. And the braces are to keep my legs from getting anymore mangled then they already are. I can't feel my legs very well." She said to him. Nodding, he looked at himself, "so this is me, huh? BeatBox....I like it!"He cried. Danki smirked. "Wanna go outside?" She asked. BeatBox's one- color blue eyes looked out the workshop window. "Outside?"He asked. She nodded, "c'mon, follow me. Noone's home, so there's noone to freak over you.". Wheeling herself into the main room of the house, it was filled with the morning sunlight. BeatBox had to squint a small bit. Suddenly, a soft grunting noise reached his ears. Looking over, he saw Danki reaching for her denim jacket. "Want any help?" He asked. She nodded, "thanks.". 'This is getting of on the right foot! I don't believe it!' Danki thought happily.  
  
As they left the house, BeatBox bumped into what looked like a walking bananna. It immedaieatly began to shout rather loudly. "Hey buddy! You better watch it or I'll-!" "Or you'll what!?". Danki gasped. BeatBox was barely ten minuets old and was already getting into trouble! Wheeling a little quicker, she bumped into another person. "Sorry!" She cried. "It's okay, Danki. Is that your MetaBot?"A familiar voice asked. Danki looked up to see Ikki Tenerio. Looking past him, she saw MetaBee trying to sike BeatBox out, but with no avail. "You mean the one that NOT jumping around like and idiot making noises like a rattling old JUNKBOT?! (Think MetaBee see Watermelon sound)"Danki asked, raising her voice rather purpously. Ikki groaned, "yea, Danki. That one.". Smiling she said, "yup. He's my MetaBot. Hey BeatBox! Come ere'!" He cried. Ignoring MetaBee, he brushed past him and walked to Danki's side, "yea? What's up?" He asked. "Ikki and MetaBee, meet BeatBox, BeatBox meet Ikki and MetaBee, the junk bot'!"Danki giggled. MetaBee looked so furious, that steam sprouted from his missle launchers. "Better watch that temper of yours...MetaBee." Came a ruleful voice. The quartet looked up to see what looked like a MetaBot. "Uhhh, Ikki? Who's that?" Danki asked. "Oh that's just Rokusho. Don't worry, he dosen't pose much of a threat. He dosen't like to fight."Ikki explained. Danki nodded and called, "hey Rokusho! Come down here! I'd like to meet you!". The old sounding bot' sighed, but jumped down from his place in the tree branch. "Name's Danki Renton." She said as she stuck out her gloved hand. Reaching foreward, he shook her hand lightly. Sighing, she turned herself around to face Ikki. When she turned back around, he was gone. She sat there, bewildered. "Does he do that alot?"BeatBox asked. He was returned with a shrug. Running a hand through her wild black hair, she sighed, "what a day...and Hell hasn't even begun yet...". "Ikki! Metabee! Look at this!"Cried a sudden voice. Turning her head, Danki saw a girl in pink overalls and a video camera in hand racing tward them, a Sailor-Type Medabot hurring to keep up. "Who's that?" she asked. "That's Erika, Ikki's GIRLFRIEND..."Metabee chucked. He abruply recieved a fist over his head from Ikki. "Not, but I know for a fact, that Metabee's got somethin' for Brass!"His MedaFighter shot back. By this time Erika and Brass had caught up and Erika was staring quite amuesdly at the fighting two. "Who're you?"Erika asked, suddenly noticing Danki and BeatBox. She stuck her hand out and said, "Names Danki Renton, I uhh don't get out a while lot. But this is BeatBox."Danki said with a gesture to her MedaBot. "My names Erika, and this is Brass.". Smiling Danki shook hands with her and sighed. "Do they always try to kill eachother like this?"BeatBox asked. Brass nodded. "I always had thought that Medabots and MedaFighters were meant to get along peacefully. Apparantly, I was wrong.". Wheeling herself around to face the two, all she saw was a huge dust cloud, a flurry of fists and little pepper shots, and yelps. Shoving two gloved fingers in her mouth, she whistled sharply. "Yo! Break it up!"She yelled. The sudden whistle caused the two to stop, and look around. "Oh, hey Erika.". "Hey Brass.". Ikki brushed some dirt out of his black hair, and smirked. "Metabee got pissed.". "Did not!" "Did too!" "Here we go again....". "Lets just leave them here and see how long it takes them to realize were gone."BeatBox suggested. Nodding, the four left.  
  
  
  
"So Erika, do you know any good places to hang out around here?"Danki asked. They were making their way around town. Since Danki didn't really get out much, Erika was showing her around town. "There's the Hop Mart, and the park." She replied. Erika kept noticing how close BeatBox kept getting to Danki everytime someone walked passed them. "BeatBox, it's okay, noone is going to take Danki away from you."Brass reasoned. The MedaBot only shook his head. When they came to the bridge, Erika and Brass began to walk across, but then noticed Danki and BeatBox at the one side. Danki's green eyes were locked on the water below them. Erika came jogging back over and asked, "Danki, what's the matter?". "The water. I can't swim."she muttered embarassedly. "Oh." was all her friend could utter. BeatBox reached foreward and took his MedaFighters' hand. His own hands were larger than her's. "Don't worry. I won't let you fall in." He said firmly. Danki nodded. Erika took the handles of her chair and began to move across the bridge. "Why is the bridge creaking?"Danki asked, her voice raising slightly in her fear. BeatBox held her hand tighter. "Don't worry.". Half way through, Brass stopped. "There's weak wood here.". As if on a cue, a groaning and creaking noise reached them.  
  
The very wood beneath them cracked and they fell through.BeatBox and Brass managed to hold on to their Medafighters in the water. "BeatBox!"Danki cried. "Miss Erika! Where are you!"Screamed out Brass. A small bobbing blotch of brown, white, and pink emerged out of the water, an unconsious Erika. "Miss Erika!". Danki's wheelchair was dragging her down pretty hard, she only had time to let out a loud scream before she fell under. "Brass! We have to get them to shore!" BeatBox called. He recieved a nod. "Erika!" cried out a voice. BeatBox turned to see Ikki and MetaBee running along side the shore. The current wasn't very strong, but still restriced movement. Ikki jumped in and swam over to the exausted Brass. MetaBee was quick to follow. "Where's Danki?"Ikki asked. BeatBox gasped. "She went under!". Ikki's eyes' went wide. "Her wheelchair!"He cried out. His mind flicked to remembered seeing straps to hold her legs incased in braces. And the one across her lap. "She won't be able to get out of her chair!"Ikki cried. Then Ikki noticed the powerful speakers on BeatBox's shoudlers. Before he could utter a word, a slight rain had begun to fall, clouds darkening the sky. That drizzle in a matter of seconds, was an all out downpour. Wiping rain from his eyes, he fumbled for Erika, she was cold. But she was still breathing, that was good. "MetaBee! How's Brass?"He called out as he and BeatBox searched the water for Danki. "There's alot of water in her stystem! She's shutting down and I can't stop it!"He cried out. Ikki noted the slight panic in his MedaBot's voice. Ikki knew that if a MedaBot shuts down, from extreme heat or cold, or something forgien in it's stystem, in this case, very cold water, there was a good chance the MedaBot wouldn't wake. "Well shock her, shake her, kick her, call her a broad do something!"Ikki cried back. "BeatBox, I want you to fire your most powerful sonic attack into the water and listen to when it comes back."Ikki ordered, trying to stay calm. BeatBox look at him, and for a breif moment, Ikki thought that the MedaBot was going to pull what MedaBee did. But he nodded, "okay.". "Dude! Ikki! Why are ya all out in the water!" screamed a hyper voice. Ikki would of slapped himself in the for head, but both hands were holding a soaken and shivering Erika. "Rintaro! I need you help! Get in the water!"He cried out. Thr smaller, but older boy jumped into the river, Kantroth right behind him. 'All this for one kid, good gravy.' Ikki thought angrily. "My friend's in a wheelchair and she went under. I need you and Kantroth with her MedaBot to go down and find her!"Ikki shouted to him. "Okay dude! Come one Kantroth!"He cried. He, his MedaBot, and BeatBox dove beneath the waves.  
  
The first thing thing that shocked Danki wasn't the fanct that she couldn't breath, but the cold. It jarred what air she had out. She fumbled frantically for the straps holding her in, but her numb fingers' couldn't grasp the thick nylon. She remembered what she had been taught if this perdicament ever happened. She relaxed and remained as still as possible, pinching her nose shut tightly. She stayed that way. But her chest was burning! 'BeatBox...Help me...'She thought. Her brain was slowing down, she could feel it. Her starving heart began to pound, trying to keep functioning. She was so cold, she couldn't hold he breath any longer. She exhaled. On instinct, she inhaled deeply through her mouth. But insted of air, cold water invaded swiftly. Her vison was swiftly darker as she felt a stinging weight somewhere in her chest. 'BeatBox, I'm sorry.' she thought, and went limp.  
  
BeatBox fumbled around for his MedaFighter in the freezing water. 'She won't last long in this!'He thought. Since MedaBots didn't have lungs, or mouths, they could speak underwater, if and when they were. "Kantroth! Can you see her?"He called. "No! Try using a sonar!"He called back. BeatBox flicked on his speakers and flipped to one of the CD's Danki had put in him before. Linkin Parks' Track 6 'Run Away'. He flicked on the track and flicked on an internal switch that made the music sonic. Sound waved rippled through the water and bounced back to him. "She's about 20 feet infront of us!"BeatBox shouted. Rintaro's hand brushed against cool metal and poked his MedaBot. Kantroth and BeatBox grabbed the wheechair handles and began to haul her to the surface.  
  
"Brass! Hey come on Brass! Don't shut down!"MetaBee pleaded. He was getting desprate. Her shining eyes were dimming. "Brass, come on...if you can hear me, squeeze my hand. A tiny pulse on his hand. "Ikki, this isn't looking to good! But I can't move her!" MetaBee screamed. He wouldn't openly admit it, but he had some strong feelings for the Sailor-Type Medabot. "Keep her functioning!"Ikki shouted as he continued to talk to Erika to keep what little consiousness she had there. "Brass! Come on!"He screamed. He swore never to hurt her, not even in RoBattles did he try any full pain on her. It was harmless when they RoBattled. He took her firmly by the shoulders, and shook her as hard as he could, digging his robotic fingers onto the metal shoulders. "Brass! Wake up now!"He screamed. Then just as he finished shaking her, her pink eyes dimmed and went out fully. "Brass? Brass if you can hear me squeeze my hand."He demanded. No response. He remembered that sometimes Mrs.Tenryo would squeeze Ikki's hand first if he was sick, and he would squeeze back. He gently squeezed her metal hand once. No response, her fingers stiff and heavy from the amount of water in her small body. "No...Brass..."He whispered.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued......  
  
Next Time On MedaBots:  
  
MetaBee sat just as nervous as BeatBox, Kantroth, and Rintaro. They were at the hospital, and one part was for MedaBots. Brass was in a critical state when they had reached the hospital. Ikki, Danki, and Erika had been taken away too. Erika and Danki for hypothermia, and for Ikki to dry off. Danki's lungs were still weak. "This isn't good."He sighed. Then the MedaBots' hospital mechanic came out, a peculair expression on his face. 'MedaBee does NOT like that look.' He thought. BeatBox went ridgid as the emergency room doctor walked out behind the mechanic, his face emotionless. "Oh no...."was all the Music Style Bot' could muster.  
  
More MedaBots, More Power! 


	2. Danki and BeatBox:The Absolution

Danki and BeatBox Pt 2  
  
(The Absolution)  
  
  
  
Last Time On MedaBots: Danki Renton, a fresh MedaFighter, activates her MedaBot, BeatBox for the first time. She meets Ikki and the gang, and just as things start looking up, they drop like a wet rag.  
  
  
  
Kantroth, Rintaro, and BeatBox broke the surface with a splash. "They got her Ikki!"MedaBee cried. He clutched the off-line Brass tightly. "This isn't good. Her body is full of water!"He whispered harshly. "We have to try to get to shore!"Ikki screamed. Kicking and pushing frantically they managed to reach the shore. "Here! Take my hand!"Commanded a deep voice. Ikki looked up to see Rokusho holding his hand out, his sworded hand embedded into the trunk of a tree. Nodding, he took the robots hand and he pulled him up. "Hold Erika for me!"He cried. He took the shivering girl in his grasp. Ikki tugged out Rintaro and MetaBee climbed out, still clutching Brass. "Dude! Ikki! This girl isn't looking so good!"Rintaro cried to him as he and his MedaBot pulled Danki out. BeatBox's blue eyes went wide as he wrung out his cap. "What do you mean 'she's not looking so good?'!". He demanded, nearly hysterical. "Ikki?! Erika? Is that you?"Came another voice. Kerin's pink limo could be seen through the sheets of rain, her head poking through the window. Loosing his liking for her he shouted, "Kerin! We need your help!". The limo screeched to a stop just as Rintaro shouted, "Ikki! She's not breathing!". "WHAT?!"Roared BeatBox's hysterical voice. He turned to her, Rokusho was laying her flat on the ground. "NutraNurse! We have to help them!" Kerin cried. Despite the fact that she might soil her pretty clothes, and wet her nicely done hair, she dashed out of the backseat of the limo and to the group that was huddled beneath a tree. "NutraNurse! Shock her! She needs a jolt!"Kerin shouted. The Nurse Type activated her dibibulator hands and shocked the girl with all she could. Nothing happened. "Again!"She demanded. Danki's small body jerked uncontroablly as electricity flowed through her. She stiffened up a moment later and threw up what seemed like gallons of water. "C-Cold..."she gasped. Rokusho removed his thick cloak and wrapped it around the shaking girl. "Come on. They all need to be placed in a hosptail."Kerin said. They piled into her car and sped off to the nearest hosptial.  
  
MetaBee held Brass tightly in his arms. "This isn't good. NutraNurse, do ya got a bucket?"He asked. The nurse MedaBot reached behind her and pulled out a three gallon bucket. "Will this suffice?"She asked. He nodded. "Kantroth, Rokusho, gimmie a hand ta lift her up. She's heavy with all this water in her."MetaBee said to the other Bot'. "Sure.". Kantroth picked Brass up and MetaBee popped open her back and removed the Medal. Water tricked from the tiny openings there as Rokusho held up the bucket. "We need to get it all out..."He trailed. He tipped her arm with her gun on it twards the bucket and a steady, thick stream of cold water poured into the bucket. Once her body was devoid of water, he replaced the Medal, and closed the hatch. Ikki's mom had always taught him and Ikki, that if you dried off after getting out of the water if it was cold, there was a better chance of not getting sick. He took a small hand towl off a rung that he saw and proceded to dry of the Sailor-Type MedaBot. He let his fingertips graze over her cream colored metal face. 'Brass....' He mentally sighed. He sat her up against The seat, and threw down the cloth.  
  
BeatBox clasped Danki in his arms. "Don't let me go BeatBox....I'm scared."She whispered. Her chest was heaving with every breath she took. "Driver please hurry! My MedaFighter is getting worse!"He urged frantically. The limo sped faster as they reached the Emergency section of the hosptail. Doctors and Nurses and a few Mechanics were awaiting them. "Give her here!" shouted a doctor. "Please take good care of her."BeatBox asked. He nodded. "I'll do everything I can.". Ikki heaved Erika onto another gurney next to her. "Take care of her too!"He shouted. The Mechanic was placing Brass on another gurney. "Don't worry. I'm onle of the best Mechanics here. I'll fix her the best I can."He said to MetaBee in a strong voice. "Thank you."was all the little KBT type could reply. The doctors raised their radios on their collars and the first doctor said loudly, "I need two beds, both for hypo treatments. And some towels!". The Mechanics voice came. "I need one work room ready for a Sailor-Type MedaBot from water erosion and damage..". With that, they wheeled them inside.  
  
  
  
3 Hours Later....  
  
"Ikki!"Cired a voice. Snapping out of his daze, he saw the LAST person he would have suspected running to him. Koji was clattering down the hall way, Sumilladon revving behind him. "Koji? What are you doing here?"He asked, bewildered. "You guys and the river. It's all over the news!"He cried. "You kidding!"Was the suprised reply. Koji cliked on the televison. And their they were. Fighting against the waves. Pictures. "If they were there...why didn't they help us!? Danki and Erika could've drowned!Ikki screamed at the open air. His rival shrugged. Then he noticed Kerin was there, and soaking wet. "Kerin! Good God, your soaked! Can we get some towels over here!?"Koji screamed. A nurse hurried over, several fluffy towls in her arms. "Here you go Kerin."Koji said as he draped a towel over her shoulders. "Thank you Koji."Came her reply.  
  
BeatBox sat slumped over in his chair. This was all his fault. He didn't know how or why. But he felt like it was his fault. He should've been able to hold her chair up! How could he let his MedaFighter, no not just his MedaFighter, his best friend. "Oh God. What have I done?"He whispered. Sighing he placed his head into his hands and let out a deep sigh. "Hey, BeatBox? You gonna be okay?" Ikki asked him. He got a wordless nod. 'Poor BeatBox. His first day functioning, and his MedaFighters' in the hosptial...'Ikki thought.  
  
  
  
MetaBee sat just as nervous as BeatBox, Kantroth, and Rintaro. They were at the hospital, and one part was for MedaBots. Brass was in a critical state when they had reached the hospital. Ikki, Danki, and Erika had been taken away too. Erika and Danki for hypothermia, and for Ikki to dry off. Danki's lungs were still weak. "This isn't good."He sighed. BeatBox went ridgid as the emergency room doctor walked out behind the mechanic, his face emotionless. "Oh no...."was all the Music Style Bot' could muster.  
  
  
  
"The MedaFighters are going to be fine. You may see them now."The doctor replied with a slight smile. BeatBox felt the incredible weight lift off his robotic shoulders. "Thank God."He could only say. Ikki jumped to his feet along with BeatBox. They ran into the rooms, Kerin and NutraNurse with Rintaro and Kantroth.  
  
"Erika?"Ikki asked. "Ikki?"Came a quiet reply. Erika was laying in the bed, many blankets tucked around her. "Erika!"He cried, running to his best friends bedside. She smiled. "Where's Brass?"She asked suddenly, her smile fading. "After you passed out, Brass---she shut down. She's in critical."He replied. To his shock, tears began welling up in her earthen colored eyes. "Is she going to be alright?"She asked. He shugged. "I don't know. Their still working on her."He answered. "Brass...."She whispered. Ikki reached for the box of tissues. "Oh man, Erika...don't cry. Brass is going to be okay. I promise."He said to her as he wiped her eyes. Little did they know what was happening in the next room...  
  
"Danki? Can you hear me?"BeatBox asked as he walked into the darkened room. His audio picked up the faint whooshing sound of a resperator. And the faint beeps of a moniter. "Danki? Can you hear me?"He asked. "BeatBox? Is that you?"Came her soft voice. But yet....it was muffled by something. Walking to her side, he saw her in a bed, blankets, tubes, and moniters surrounding her. He picked up her hand in his own larger ones. "Danki, I'm so sorry."He whispered. He looked her full in the face, a small mask covering her mouth and nose. "It's not your fault BeatBox.". "But, I'm your MedaBot! I'm supposed to protect you!"He argued. She shook her head. "It's not your fault. We should've just been more careful where we were. That bridge is anchient. It was built was back in the year 2000. That was before even Medals existed. Trust me, BeatBox. It's not your fault."She whispered. He sighed. "Your not going to give up on this argument...are you Danki.". She shook her head. "Nope."She giggled softly.  
  
MetaBee watched Ikki and BeatBox run into the seperate rooms, and sighed heavailly. "I hope Brass will be alright." Kerin sighed. Koji ran his hand over the top of his hair. "Brass is the MedaBot that belongs to that Erika girl...right MetaBee?"He asked. He turned his head to the KBT type and gasped. The little bot was attempting to reach the spot on his back that held his Medal. "MetaBee! What are you doing?"Kerin asked as she gently moved his hands away. "Let me go."Was the steely answer. "Why were you trying to remove your Medal, MetaBee?" NutraNurse asked him. "I should be deactivated for what I did." He whispered. Kerin gasped as she heard this. Then, kind and gentle NutraNurse, came up to him, looked him dead in the eye, and punched him. "Ow! What's that for you crazy nurse?!"He shouted, rubbing his metal face. "Ikki needs you now. Brass needs you now. And your thinking of removing you medal? How dare you. If that is what is running through your mind...then you need to have your medal replaced. What your thinking is wrong. Your MedaFighter, and your best friends need you terribly now."She fumed. MetaBee could only stare, frozen as he played the Mini-Speech over and over again. She glared at him, her pink eyes glaring at him. He hung his head in defeat. "Your right."  
  
The MedaBots mechanic wiped a bit of sweat from his brow as he pored over the Sailor-Type. "Your pretty busted up arent you girlie?"He muttered. He continued to dry out her cervo and main stystem. He kept running over again how that KBT type looked when he had taken this MedaBot from him. "Please take good care of her."He had whispered. Was that....fear? Did he remember seeing fear shining in it's wide lime-green eyes. "There, all done."He said to himself. He slipped the Medal in and listened. Everything sounded alright. Strawberry eyes lit back up, and the Sailor-Type sat up with a start. "MISS ERIKA!"She screamed. The mechanic put his gentle hands on her metal shoulders. "Don't fret. Miss Erika is going to be fine. But I think someone else wants to see you too."He smiled. Her bright eyes seemed to dance. "MetaBee!"She cried.  
  
MetaBee sat stiffly on his seat, fidgiting anxiously. 'Please be okay Brass. I don't know what I'd do with out you.'. He thought. Then the MedaBots' hospital mechanic came out, his face emotionless . 'MedaBee does NOT like that look.' He thought. Then, from behind him, peered out-- "BRASS!"Screamed MetaBee. He ran to her side, ignoring the others staring at them. "I thought I'd lost you forever!"He cried. Without warning, and loosing all dignity, he clasped her in an embrace that he whished would never end. "There's something I want to tell you."She whispered into his audio. "What?" he asked. "No matter where I am....no matter what happens to us, I will always be with you. And.......I will always love you MetaBee."She whispered. He looked into her strawberry-colored eyes, just as she collapsed into his arms, motionless. 


	3. Danki and BeatBox:Sadness, Love, and Emo...

Danki and BeatBox Pt 3  
  
Sadness, Love, and Emotions  
  
  
  
  
  
"Brass!"Cried MetaBee. The Sailor Type's eyes were still lit, but she seemed exausted. "It's all right MetaBee. She's just tired. All she needs is a good recharge."The Mechanic reassured. He nodded carefully, helping her to a bench to lie down. "You scared the crap outta me Brass." He joked as the mechanic walked away. The KBT didn't pick up the Mechanic saying, "young love. Ya can't beat it.". Kerin smiled softly at the sight. "You scared us all Brass.". She said. Rokusho looked up as the Doctor came walking over. His face expressionless again. "Is there something wrong doctor?"He asked. "I didn't want the MedaFighter and MedaBot to hear this. But the two children....they are very sick. I noticed how they looked when you brought them in. The girl in the wheelchair, she was submerged for a time...yes?"He replied. Kantroth was ticking the time off his fingers. He whispered the answer into Rintaro's ear. "Like....five, six minuets. Why dude?"He asked. "I thought so. There's extensive damage to her lungs. But it can be fixed.". "What about Miss Erika?"Asked Brass from where she was on the bench. "Miss Erika....she is your MedaFighter?"He asked. She nodded. Her hand clenched MetaBee's fearing the worse. "She's got quite a cold. I'll tell you that much."He replied. She loosened her grip on MetaBee's hand, but didn't let go. "May I see her?"She asked. He nodded. With a lot of help from MetaBee, she was on her feet. "Come on. I'll help you."He said to her.  
  
As they walked into the dimmed room, MetaBee felt something. "Brass...your shaking.". She lifted her other hand, and indeed, she was. As soon as they reached where Erika was, she could see her MedaFigher. Upon seeing Brass, Erika's earthen eyes lit up. "Brass!". "Miss Erika!". Insantly, Brass forgot everything she had been taught and programmed about edicate and manners and acting like a well-bred little lady. She scampered to her MedaFighters' bedside and struggled to reach her. The bed was raised, well out of her reach. So she resorted to jumping, her arms held high, like a little child. MetaBee pushed over a step stool and helped Brass to sit on the foot of Erika's bed. "Brass! Your okay!"She excaimed happily. Ikki smiled. "Told ya she'd be okay.". MetaBee walked to Ikki's side, and said, "you were as freaked out as I was....huh Ikki?". A nod. "Guesso.".  
  
  
  
"Jin.". "Awwww BeatBox. Ya beat me again!". Danki apparently was feeling better. A nurse was kind enough to bring a pack of cards to pass the time for the two. "You tired Danki?"He asked. She was in the middle of yawning. "Just a little."She said with a long sigh. He packed up the cards, and put them in the drawer of the bedside table. Danki yawned again as her MedaBot dimmed the lights. By the time he was back at her bedside, she was sound asleep. "G'night....Danki."He whispered as low as his voice could. He pulled up the blankets surrounding her and sighed. "If only she knew."He whispered. Sighing, he flopped down on a chair. He reached behind him and unclipped the holders for his heavy triple speakers. Taking them off, he set them on the floor beside him. Even though he felt like just shutting down for a few hours, he was too restless. He had been activate not a scarce twelve hours ago. He wanted to explore! But....what if Danki woke up and only saw his speakers?! She would panic! Then he would only leave for a short amout of time. Getting up, he fastened his speakers on, and reached into Danki's rucksack. He retrived some of her CD's and swapped them with his others. Except for her Linkin Park. That was one of the loudest. He would need to block out the world later. Walking out of the room, he peered into the open hall. He saw Rokusho. Walking over, the older Stag-Beetle type looked up, his crimson eyes focusing to adapt to see. "How is she?"He asked. BeatBox shrugged. "She's sleeping now. She's pretty exausted.". "I can see why.". Sighing, BeatBox flopped onto the open space next to him. Kerin was dozing on Koji's shoulder, NutraNurse playing cards with Kantroth and Sumilladon. And fianally Rintaro curled up on a bench, sound asleep. It was getting late. But apparently, Rokusho couldn't sleep either. Upon BeatBox's arrival, Kerin had stirrred and sleepily sat up. "What happened?"She asked. Koji shook his head. "Nothing. You hungry Kerin?"He asked. She nodded. "A little.". "Sumilladon. You think you can handle being with out me for a while? Kerin and I are going down to the cafeteria." He asked his MedaBot. "Yes Koji.". "Come on Kerin."He said and helped the sleepy girl to stand. "We'll be back in a little while.".  
  
  
  
"Hey Brass?". The Sailor Type MedaBot looked up from where she sat on the foot of Erika's bed. She and MetaBee had been leaning on the railings. Ikki had already fallen asleep, his upper body ontop of the bed. "Yes MetaBee?"She replied quietly. "Can I ask you a question?". "You just did.". "You know what I mean." He shot back. "When you fell into the river, were you scared?" He asked. In the dimmed light, he saw Brass move into a more comfortable postion. "Yes. Yes I was scared." She replied. She felt sad. Even though MedaBots weren't programmed to cry, they were programmed to have the feelings, this one, the feeling before one cries. She set her head on her knees, and put her arms around her legs. She felt the burning feeling more than anything now. Small noises escaped her audio speakers. "Brass? Brass what's the matter?"MetaBee asked her. He carefully crawled closer to her. "Brass, what's the matter, tell me."He whispered. He put his one hand on her back, and felt she was trembling again. "Brass, please, tell me what's the matter."He said to her. Tediously, he placed his arm around her, and brought her close to him and held her. "I was so scared for Miss Erika...I thought I would never see her again...I thought I would never see you again, MetaBee..."she whispered. "Brass...I didn't think you felt that way."He said quietly. She lay her head on his chest and said, "I didn't think that I'd wake up.". "Don't worry Brass. I won't let anything happen to you. Ever."The KBT said firmly. He pulled Brass closer to him. He felt her shut down for a bit of rest. He pulled her into a more comfortable postion. He set his head on her head, wrapped his arms around her slim waist, and said, "I'll never let anything ever happen to you ever again...". He himself let himself shut down for some rest as well.  
  
"BeatBox? BeatBox?"Came a voice from a distance away. Re-Activating himself, BeatBox looked around, a bit disorentiated. "What?"He asked. Rokusho was staring him back in the face. "You looked like you were going to go crazy."The older MedaBot replied. He must have noticed BeatBox's confusion. "You were twitching, and saying Danki's name over and over again.". He looked at his hands. Had he? He sighed. "I have to get my priorites right."He whispered. 


	4. Danki and BeatBox (Admitting)

Danki and BeatBox Pt 4  
  
(Admitting)  
  
  
  
NutraNurse looked up from what looked like a likely Royal Flush. "Did you hear that?"She asked the other two MedaBots. Kantroth grunted. "Don't try to screw up the game NutraNurse. You may got a good face, but cheating...you suck.". "I heard it too."Replied Summiladon. Walking down the hall way, was a group of six. Three humans, three MedaBots. Kantroth took a protective stance infront of the still sleeping Rintaro. The other MedaBots took Ro-Battle stances as well. Samantha rolled her eyes and barked, "where's Ikki?!". Rokusho replied, "Ikki is resting. This entire day has taken a toll on him. If you want a Ro-Battle, we will take this outside.". Samantha only rolled her eyes again. "Hey, Rokusho....who is this chick?". "I really hope your talking about her MedaBot dude.". "Seriously not funny Kantroth.". "That would be Samantha, and her MedaBot, PepperCat.". "Ohhh. In other words, a broad with a broad MedaBot. "I HEARD THAT YOU CLUNKER!". Spike finched at his Boss's anger spike. Suprisingly, this MedaBot didn't go completly insane and start shooting lazers like MetaBee did. "What's the matter with this thing?"Samantha asked, walking around BeatBox, surveying him. "Where's your MedaFighter, clunker?"Spike smikred, if this thing didn't know how to fight, he was in a good postion to gloat. "I have a MedaFighter. She's asleep right now. That's all I'm saying."BeatBox replied. Arching her eyebrows, Samantha sighed. "Well when you see her point her out! I wanna Ro-Battle her!"He snapped. "I doubt that will be in short time."Rokusho replied. He pointed up to the TV and said, "His MedaFighter was involved in the accident.". Samantha's smile faded a bit. His finger was pointed directly at a handi-capped girl, being hauled out of the river. "That's her?"Samantha asked. A nod from BeatBox, "she was injured in the accident.". Samantha whirled on her heel and walked out the door. PepperCat silently following her MedaFighter. "Figures. All the good MedaFighters a half-dead."She muttered. Rolling her eyes, they left they way they came. Relaxing, BeatBox flopped down on the bench again, and sighed. "Hey Rokusho, can I ask you a question?". "You just did, BeatBox.". "You know what I mean." He replied. The Stag-Beetle Type nodded, "go on then." He said. Sighing, BeatBox gathered up his courage. "Have you ever loved someone, so bad, that it hurt? But, you just couldn't tell them?"He asked. The older MedaBot moved into a comfortable postion on the bench. "I rarely loved. But I cared deeply for Professor Hushi. He and Banton. But then we were seperated. But other than that...I have no clue."He sighed. BeatBox let his shoulders slump. "But for someone of the opposite...you know. But, still....someone that you couldn't tell."He clarified. Rokusho shook his head. "What is it like, enlighten me."He said. BeatBox thought hard about the one he cared about. "It feels like....like, your circuts are melting to slag, and your cervo is going crazy. Like, your burning but not by any fire."He tried. "And who do feel this to?"Rokusho asked. BeatBox flushed, "you have to PROMISE not to tell anyone.". "Promise.". "...D...Ki.". "Excuse me?". "...Nki.". "Who?"Rokusho smirked, already knowing. "DANKI!"He roared. The rest of the MedaBots looked up, clearly eavesdropping, and attempting to look innocent. Looking angrily around at his fellow MedaBots, he stomped furiously out of the room back into Danki's room.  
  
Sitting down next to Danki's bed side, he sighed. Placing his hand on her pale cheek, he said, "I'll never leave your side.". She faintly stirred beneath his touch. Pulling back, he gasped as tiny slits of blue were suddenly visible. "BeatBox?"She murmered softly. He nodded, "it's me Danki. It's me.". Smiling gently, she said "I heard what you said outside.". The little MSC Type blushed furiously. When he looked up, he saw Dankis eyes beginning to pool with tears. "Danki? Danki what's wrong?"He asked, suddenly alarmed. "I know you care for me alot, but.....my parents would never approve of it. I mean, I'm only ten."She whispered. BeatBox looked down. "I know, but I still care for you alot. And I'll never stop caring for you. Ever."He said firmly. Flashes of what he had expierinced earlier filed through his memory banks. Danki's pretty face. Her wheelchair. Her laugh. Her smile. Why did he have to fall in love with his MedaFighter?! Why?! Slightly looking upwards, he saw Danki had fallen back asleep. Where noone could harm her. He watched the rose blooming on her cheeks. Her chest rose slightly with each breath. Even though she was still so young, so free, she seemed beatuful. "I'll never leave your side."He whispered.  
  
  
  
MetaBee stirred slightly as he re-booted from sleep mode. Looking around the dimmed room. His hands registered Brass was still in his lap, curled up an asleep. Upson hearing him awaken, she too stirred. "What's the matter?"She asked softly. Shaking his head, he sighed. "Just felt something. That's all."He whispered to not wake the sleeping humans. Sighing, he allowed her to crawl out of his lap and then he climbed down. Walking across the room, he caught sight of them in a length of mirror. It seemed sweet. Brass at his side, clinging to his left hand tightly. In the dimming light, her eyes shimmered strawberry. His own metal armour seemed to shine, despite the wearyness that he felt. He was still tired, her seeming the same. "Let's go see what the others are up to."Brass offered. Nodding, they walked together into the bright hallway.  
  
  
  
At the sound of two sets of feet making their way into the hallway, Rokusho looked up. Upon seeing MetaBee and Brass, he stood. "Brass!"He sighed. She blushed, her pretty metallic face looking down to the ground. Throwing down their cards, the other MedaBots abandoned their game to be around the other three. "NutraNurse!"Brass cried happily. The two female MedaBots threw eachothers arms around each other in a friendly embrace. "Brass! We were all so worried about you! Please....never do that again!"NutraNurse cried out, her pink eyes shimmering. Nodding Brass said, "I certainly don't intend to!". Rokusho patted MetaBee on the back and asked, "you going to be alright MetaBee?". A nod. "She really worried me for a second there though.". The Stage Beetle nodded approvingly. "It feels like your melting....right MetaBee?"He asked. The KBT looked curiously up at his elder. "Sort of, how do you know?" He asked. Rokusho chuckled, "let's just say, a little RoboBird told me.". "You mean Banton's back!?".  
  
  
  
"No MetaBee. That's not what I meant.".  
  
  
  
Please PLEASE review! I want to know if I should make a sequel though! Should it be like....when their all older? Or just a little while after? TELL ME O MIGHTY AND TERRIFIC REVIEWRS!!!! TELL ME YOUR WORDS OF WISDOM!!! And also, I've got a few suprises....wanna know one now? Good or Bad? If I get like.....oh say......6 reviews, I'll tell you one!~Peace~Love~Happiness~And Cherry Cokes For All!~Kittie~ 


	5. Danki and BeatBox: Going Home Again

Danki and BeatBox Pt 5  
  
Going Home Again and A Fresh Disaster.  
  
  
  
  
  
Danki pulled a fresh green teeshirt over her head. Sighing, she looked around. Erika was being aided by Kerin to get dressed, and NutraNurse was helping Brass put her cleaned armour on. Smiling, she clipped her jeans on and ran her brush through her hair. Closing her eyes, she began to think as she brushed her wild black hair. BeatBox LOVED her. Not as in a bond that a MedaBot had with it's MedaFigher, actual LOVE. As in a strong feeling for another. She felt someone take her wrist and she gasped, opening her eyes. She looked up and saw Kerin above her. The carrot top smiled gently as she said, "you'll rip out your hair if you do it like that. May I?"She asked. Danki nodded, and allowed Kerin to brush the water caused tangles out of her hair. "How is that Brass?"NutraNurse asked, fitting Brass' helmet back on. She nodded, and sighed mechanically. 'Guess this is a decent time to bring it up...'Danki thought. "Can I ask you guys a question?"She asked. Nods from all around. "What would you do if your MedaBot or MedaFighter had really strong feelings....like love, twards you?"She asked. She apparently hadn't heard BeatBox's little chat with Rokusho earlier, and the two female MedaBots in the room went to polishing eachother armour, attempting to look innocent. And doing a very bad job. "Okay....what do you know?"Danki asked Brass. "Nothing."The other replied quickly. A stare from Danki. "Okay! I'll tell you. Danki, earlier, while you were sleeping, BeatBox confessed. He loves you very much."Brass confessed herself. Dead silence. Then reactions occured. Erika started taking pictures of the astonished faces, NutraNurses' pink optics went double the normal size, Danki's jaw hit the floor, and Kerin dropped the brush in mid tangle. "That is unexpeded."NutraNurse fianally voiced, breaking the silence. Danki sighed as Kerin blushed and said, "that's adorable!". Brass sighed as there was a knocking at the door. "Come in!"Called Danki. Erika quickly clipped her overalls. Ikki, MetaBee, Koji, Summidon, BeatBox, Rokusho, along with Rintaro and Kantroth came into the room. It was pretty crowded. Smiling at BeatBox, she nodded. Then a doctor came in, and looked slighty taken back. "Where's the chips and soda? I didn't hear about a party."He joked. He smiled as he said, "your free to go kids. And....stay away from old bridges. Please."He smiled. They left.  
  
The group after leaving the hosptial, went their seperate ways. Rintaro and Kantroth raced home...quite litterally, Koji and Kerin left into the limo, Rokusho nodded and dissapeared into the woods, leaving Ikki, Erika, Danki, and the MedaBots. "What should we do?"Danki asked. Ikki smirked. "RoBatte anyone?"He asked. "I wanna!"Danki cheered. MetaBee and BeatBox shook hands. "Get ready for a MetaBee-Boppin'!"The KBT smirked. BeatBox laughed as he said, "I'm gonna rock this house tonight!" They seperated, Erika filming and taking pictures on the sidelines. A small group had gathered, regognizing them from the news.  
  
MedaBot Stats  
  
Name: BeatBox  
  
MedaFighter: Danki Renton  
  
MSC Type  
  
Specialty: Sonic Blast  
  
  
  
"Let's rock the house BeatBox!"Danki cheered. "Go MetaBee!"Ikki cried. Danki called into her MedaWatch, "use track thirteen! Second CD in the rack! Fire! Boom Shock!". "MetaBee! Watch out! That Boom Shock'll damage your armour!"Ikki shouted into his watch. A millisecond too late. The Boom Shock struck MetaBee in the left arm, cracking the armour and damaging it. "Warning: 50 percent damage to left arm."his MetaWatch beeped. "Another hit in his arm'll take it out...."Ikki trailed. "Fire Seeker Missiles!", "Missile LAUNCH!". Danki nodded sharply. "BeatBox, lets turn it up! Crank it to eleven! Sonic Blast!"She shouted. "MetaBee look out!". A voilent gutair blast, set to sonic, ripped out of BeatBox's triple speakers. "SONIC BLAST!"He roared. The shock waves rippled visially through the air. When it hit the Seeker Missiles, they seemed to stand still for a moment. Sound vs. Speed. Sound won. The missliles cracked an exploded, and sent MetaBee flying backwards. *ting*. Ikki opened his eyes, dust was in the air. Danki began to hack, waving her hand to try not to inhale the dust. The dust settled and fell. BeatBox was standing. Ikki was awe struck. "How did you do that?"He asked incredusly. BeatBox just stood there, unbelivingly. He had just won his first RoBattle...."BEATBOX! You won!"Danki cheered. She wheeled herself up to her MedaBot, and threw her arms around the MedaBot. "I'm so proud of you!"She whispered. Slowly, the twinkle returned to BeatBox's blue optics. "I...won?"He asked, bewildered. She nodded. Ikki placed MetaBee's medal back into him, and the MedaBot clicked to life. BeatBox walked over to his side, and said, "good RoBattle, huh.". MetaBee turned and answered, "good.". Erika tucked her camera away and said into her tape recorder, "this is a first. Newly built BeatBox, the MedaBot of Danki Renton, has just beaten Ikki's MetaBee with two solitary blasts. MetaBee is for the first time, speechless.". Danki grinned as she made her way to BeatBox's side. "I think we should go home for a little while. My parents might want to get a look at you. Since youo saved my life and everything."She said. BeatBox tilted his head questionly. "But I didn't- -" She shushed him with a wave of her gloved hand. "They don't need to know. Trust me Beat."She answered. BeatBox cocked his head slighty to the side and sighed. "All right.". Smiling, she called to Ikki, who was picking up MetaBee and trying to excavte him from Brass's motherly grip on him, checking his cracked armour wouldn't cause him pain after awoke, making sure that he didn't hurt himself anyother way, ect. Despite that, MetaBee was fine, nothing more that his pride and his rearend damaged. Giggling lounder she yelled, "if you need help repairing him, bring him to my house!". And they left.  
  
Danki opened the door of her house to find her parents anxiously waiting. Her mother looked away, rather annoyed. Her father glared. "Danki? What have we told you about MedaBots?"Her father asked. Danki wheeled back slighty as her mother clicked on the television, revealing the news about the accident at the bridge. BeatBox moved closer to her. "He's not just a MedaBot! He's my best friend! He saved my life!"She argued. "Why didn't you get a nice MedaBot? Like a Sailor-Multi Type, or a Nurse Type? Or even a KBT Type?!"Her mother blurted. Danki glared. "No, BeatBox is my best friend. He's saved my life. I'd never trade him for anything.". "Even if we told you we knew someone who could make you better? To walk?"Asked her mother, a sudden glint in her eyes. Danki didn't like that glint, it made her uneasy. She gasped BeatBox's hands fearfully. "I'll explain."Came a voice. A man in a black rubber suit and an idiotic antenne and zipper in the front walked out of the kitchen. "W-who are you?"Danki faltered. She began to fumble for one of the collapsable canes in the side pack of her chair. She heard BeatBox's speakers begin to hum with the start of a sonic blast of music. He stepped closer to the duo. "You stay away from me! Stay away!"She cried.  
  
At that moment, Ikki and now a fully functional MetaBee, with Erika and Brass happened to be passing Danki's house. They heard her scream, "you stay away from me! Stay away!". They heard a smack and Danki's cry of pain. "Danki and BeatBox!"MetaBee cried. Without a second thought, the four burst into the house. Danki was sprawled on the floor, barely consious, a rather nasty punch mark gracing her left side of her face. The RubberRobos were there and were trying to restrain a frantically struggling BeatBox. "Don't you lay another hand on her you scum sucking freak!"BeatBox roared at the top of his audio speaker. The RubberRobo who had impersonaited Danki's murdered mother for all ten years, gave her a gruff kick in a barely feeling leg. "Make me, hunka-junk!"She chortled. "MetaBee! Fire Lasers!"Ikki ordered. MetaBee fired for all his might. He and Ikki didn't notice the two other Robos' sneaking up behind Erika and Brass, both looking uneasy. One brought his fist down on Erikas' head, and with a cry, she collapsed to the floor. "Miss Erika!" "Erika! No!". MetaBee, so preoccupied in firing holes in the scum suckers that had injured his friends, didn't see that Brass was in danger! At the last moment, he saw everything move in slow motion. A RubberRobo was behind his only love with what looked like a tazer. "Brass! NO!"He screamed. If he had been human, he would of been sobbing. The Robo shoved the Tazer directly in though Brass's weak blind spot armour in the back of her head, into her sensitive main servo.  
  
He flicked the switch.  
  
Everything stopped. Brass screamed in pain, for MetaBee, for Erika. Ikki was dumbstruck. BeatBox was roaring and firing at everything in a ten foot radius, MetaBee was standing still. He couldn't believe what his optics were taking in. This was it. Brass was going to die, and there was nothing he could do about it. A few more seconds and---  
  
"PEPPERCAT ATTACK!"  
  
A sudden blast of another flash of electricty knocked to Robo away, and Brass collapsed to the floor, steaming and sparking. Danki fumbled for her collapable canes, and pushed the button. The broad end shot out, and fired into the first RubberRobos' stomache. He fell to his butt, gasping. The female moved in on Ikki, just as Samantha and the Screws stormed in through the open door, followed by Kerin, NutraNurse, Koji, Summiladon, Rintaro, Kantroth, Rokusho. "You'd better not be harming them!"Rokusho warned, his crimson optics flashing. The Female Robo moved in on Ikki, grabbing him by the neck, her thumbs pressing down on the yound MedaFighters windpipe painfully. "Meta---Bee! Helrp!"He gasped, his voice becoming high and slurred by the pressure on his windpipe. The Robo shook him, rattling his head painfully. His struggles were very little, the brats' lips should be turning blue any second now....then it would be all over. Ikki's vision was seeing crimson stars, the living room of Danki's house was fading. He would go under any second now.  
  
"Hold on Ikki!"Cried Rokusho's voice. He lashed his sword, gouging deeply into the womans arm. His yellow sword dripping crimson. The female Robo, GillGirl, fell back in pain, clutching her arm with a scream. Ikki fell to the floor, gasping for breath. Rokusho sat him straight, and slapped him on the back a few times. "Are you going to be alright?" He asked. Ikki, still short of breath, merely nodded. Ikki then fianally managed to mouth 'Erika?'. Rokusho looked to where NurtaNurse was pulling Erika into a coat closet, along with Brass. Struggling to get up, Ikki leaned heavally on Rokusho. GillGirl stumbled behind SeaSlug. Clutching her gouged arm, she muttered, "just grab one of them and lets go! I'm hurt and ShrimpLips is getting his ass beat! And SquidGuts can't take a whole lot more!". His eyes, shrouded by dark sunglasses, flickered to her bleeding arm, to the shattered sunglasses clinging to SquidGutss' face, and ShimpLips' beaten form. "Robos! Grab the girl and retreat!"He cried. SquidGuts grabbed a limp and bleeding Danki, threw BeatBox to the floor, and they with the remaing two Rubber Robos ran out the door cacking.  
  
It took about a solid moment before anyone moved. They had to let this one sink in. Rubber Robos' had impersonaited Danki's murdered parents, they had attacked. Brass and they other MedaBots were injured, Erika was still unconsious, Rintaro was sporting a black eye and was holding his mouth, apparently, he had gotten hit, Kerin was holding her knees, a cut staining the pale skin, Koji was rubbing the very recent blow marks lining his face and arms, Spike had been thrown against the wall, a few glass shards from a broken picture frame, Sloan was nursing the cut and scalp markings he had, and Samantha was sporting bloody knuckles, a large bruise on the side of her head, and a 4 inch gash on the side of her leg, crimson soaking through the blue pant leg slowly. BeatBox slowly stood, bracing himself against the sofa, a few gashes in his armour spewing oil and other fluids. "Danki!"He roared. "Danki!!!". "DANKI!"He roared again and again. There was a banging on the door, Rokusho answered it. There stood, The Principal, Samaurai, Henry, Ms. Caviar, and Doctor Aki. "My God! What happened here?!"Dr. Aki asked bewilderdly as he hurried to Kerins' side. Mr. Princiapal nodded. "We live down the street from here and we heard screaming.". Rokusho set himself to supproting BeatBox, his speakers badly damaged. "We were attacked by the Rubber Robos' two impersonaiting Danki Renton's parents."He explained. Henry nodded, "come back to the store. I have some extra parts and we'll fix them up."He offered. PepperCat held up a thickly limping Samantha. "You have a first aid kit?"She asked, her perrywinkle eyes narrowing dangerously. Henry nodded. Ms. Caviar spoke up as she helped a dizzy and stumbing Spike and CyanDog to their feet. "Where is this Danki?". "They took her."Came a somber voice. Samaruai's head whipped up so fast that he dropped the overturned vase he had been setting back up. "What?!"He asked incrediously. BeatBox nodded, "it's true. And I couldn't do anything about it!!!"He screamed. He fell out of Rokusho's grip, screaming and holding his head, his hands clutching his red baseball cap. "He's going into shock."Dr. Aki obsereved as he picked up Kerin in his arms, ignoring the crimson that stained his white lab coat. It seemed very true. BeatBox was huddled on his kness, muttering. "I couldn't save her. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't save her. I couldn't do anything.....". Henry sighed, heaved the MedaBot over his shoulders, and gestured to the door. "Come on. The sooner we get you guys cleaned up, the sooner we can find Danki.". Rokusho helped MetaBee to his feet, Summidon sllowed himself to be helped by a battered Koji, Rintaro being carried by Kantroth, NurtaNurse helping a slighty sparking but consious Brass. Ikki carried Erika, and Sloan heaved Spike over his shoulders, their MedaBots holding on to eachother for support. Mr. Principal locking the door behind them. All that BeatBox could think of on the trek to the Hop Mart was: 'Danki. I'm sorry. Danki. I'm sorry. Danki. I'm sorry......'  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
A\N: Dun dun dun!!! Wheee! How's is lookin folks? Sowwy. Just got back from school and I have a concert tomorrow....we're doing Foot Loose! Wish me luck! I'll need it!!! Wheee!  
  
Every Body Cut Foot Loose! Been Workin---so hard! Been punchin--mah card! Eight hours---for what?! Oh Tell me what ah got!!  
  
I know, I'm abusing the charries alot, but that's how I like it! Gory and fulla Angsty! Wheeee!!! I'm just really hyper, thinking about Gundam Wing all day, but couldn't think up anything to add to my Gundam Fanfic that I'm writing. MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK! If you wanna know some good Gundam Stories check these out:  
  
Mission Denied  
  
Clowns Tears, Dove's Cry: Kiss From A Rose- RECOMENDED GREATLY!! IT MADE ME CRY!  
  
Lake House- RECOMENDED GREATLY!!  
  
A Blessing- RECCOMENDED GREATLY!!  
  
A New War, A New Handicap- RECOMENDED GREATLY!!  
  
Not Waving But Drowning  
  
Quatre's Little Quirk  
  
Mercy's Sacrfice- RECOMENDED GREATLY!!  
  
Gundam Renunion  
  
Obsession  
  
Mission Accepted  
  
Duo's Alphabet-GREATLY RECOMMENDED! I LAUGHED MY ASS OFF!!!  
  
Goodbye is not Forever- GREATLY RECOMMENDED!!  
  
Crimson Shards of Glass- GREATLY RECOMMENDED!!  
  
And If you want good MedaBots' fics...  
  
Opperation: Metal Cry- RECCOMENDED GREATLY!! HITOKI RULES!!!  
  
Storm Shadow  
  
  
  
Basically EVERY story in the MedaBots section!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
If ya want anymore...tell me!! I don't own any of these stories, but I own BeatBox and Danki.....Love ya!!! 


	6. Danki and BeatBox: From Another Point of...

Danki and BeatBox Pt 6  
  
From Another Point Of View...  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ouch! Thats stings darnit!"Yepled a voice. SeaSlug only rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I know it stings. That's why I'm doing it stupid."He repliled irritably as he continued to clean out GillGirl's gouged arm with peroxide. *THWACK* Her fist moved so fast to his jaw he didn't have time to react. She scoffed, "serves you right.". There was silence in the room for a few moments. It was very late in the evening. SquidGuts and ShrimpLips had long since retired for bed. The girl was held in the back of the small base. Though her blue eyes were hidden behind her black sunglasses, she couldn't help looking at him. SeaSlug that is. Ever since she had me him, she had known there was something about him, something that she couldn't express. But crushes were immature and childish. She could never tell him anything personal. Except for that one time. It was after an agonizing and rather painful defeat from Ikki and MetaBee....  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
GillGirl sat at the far back of the van, one hand holding a cloth to her burned leg, and another wet cloth to a rather feverish ShrimpLips' forehead. Sighing, she tossed her brown hair out of her face, and leaned her head on the cool metal of the cargo van. "You okay?"Came a voice in the darkness. Looking around, she tried to locate the source of the voice, it was roughly two yards away from her. "SeaSlug? Is that you?"She asked, looking in the direction. A flashlight flicked on, illumiating the inside. At the light, ShrimpLips muttered and turned away. Moving closer, he asked again, "are you okay?". She nodded, repling rather coldly, "I'm fine. Nothing more than a burn.". "More like a burn and a bullet hole. Your bleeding."He shot back. She looked down. True to his word, the sticky crimson essence was seeping through the cloth and staining the cloth of her suit. She went to move but a tanned hand stopped her. SeaSlug was grabbing the pale skin of her wrist. "Keep the cloth on his head. I'll do it."He muttered. She nodded slowly. She moved her hand back to the youngest Robo's head as she felt a pressure on her left calf. "Who shot you this time?"He asked. "Take a guess.". "MetaBee?", "Bingo.". Suddenly, she felt her eyes pooling, burning. She stubbornly blinked them away. Why was she crying? Sure, her leg was killing her like crazy, but there was someone who was making her cry. She sniffed lighty under her breath. He heard this and sighed. "Are you crying?"He asked exasperatedly. She looked his way, and in the reflection of his shiny black glasses, saw a reflection of herself. There were tears making tiny rivulets under her eyes. She went to turn away, but found his free hand under her chin. He wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Why ya crying?"He asked her. She shrugged. He grinned as he said, "come on, theres' got to be some reason your crying.". She fianally sighed and said, "I don't want to be a Rubber Robo anymore.". The man cocked his head slighty to one side and asked, "why? We can steal, gloat, and wreck anything we want! It's great!"He exclaimed. She sighed and said, "I know, it's great for you guys, I mean, you can do what ever you want. But I'm the only female Robo, remember? It's not the same for me. I don't like it.". He only wiped the remaining tears off of her pale face. "I used to think like that. But then I realized, that, if I was going to be a Rubber Robo, I had to let go of those tings. I can't be evil, if I thought like that.". She roughly jerked her head away from him. "It's not the same. When I was little, I had dreams. Not to be like this. Now I've dug myself in this pit, and I can't get out.". He got up and walked away, leaving her in the thinking that he didn't care. But there was still that lingering in his stomache, his and hers, that one feels, but is too shy or stubborn to admit themselves. She could still feel his grasp on her wrist.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
She sighed. "I'm done."He said, his voice breaking though her reviere. "What?"She asked, blinking bewilderedly. He merely pointed to her bandaged arm. She nodded, and stood, swaying like a willow in the rough winds of a hurricaine. She felt light headed. His hand, on instinct, reached out and grabbed her wrist, the same wrist he had grabbed roughly a month or two ago. She stopped, and looked over to him. He had removed his glasses, revealing his brown eyes. "Are you alright?"He asked a little too egarly. She only took a deep breath and nodded. "Just a little tired. I'm fine.". He looked at her, sizing her up to see if she was lying. He was good at that. Too good. She hadn't been feeling well over the past few days, and he had forbid her from any evilness type doings, but she insisted on capturing the girl. She went to walk away, past him, but she tripped on her first step. And smack into his awaiting arms. "SeaSlug? Can I tell you something?"She asked, as he set her back down in a chair. He nodded, flopping down to sit next to his partner. He was going to tell her tonight. His feelings tward her. His heart had been broken once by Miss Caviar, but he had mended it, very slowly. "Ever since I found out that I was going to be on your section of the Rubber Robos', I had been excited. Not just about being part of one of the worlds biggest stealing and smuggling acts ever, but that I was going to be accepted into a group that only took men. And alot of the men there, they tried to take advantage of me. My heart was broken many times. Alot of times actually. But then I met you. You and SquidGuts and ShrimpLips, you guys weren't into all of that. You mainly were different. And there's something that I've waited a very long time to tell you. I care you you alot. More than anybody could imagine."She blurted out. She recieved a blank stare. 'Oh no. He probally zoned out and didn't hear I word I said!'She thought. She closed her eyes in frustration. Suddenly, she felt something warm on her lips. Opening her eyes in shock, she saw the impossible. SeaSlug was kissing her! Gasping, she reared back in shock. He looked back at her and smiled. "You know, I was thinking the same thing."He grinned. She smiled, her crimson lips parting slighty. "I guess I saw things from another point of view."He muttered. She only silenced him with a kiss on his cheek. "Don't talk. Your cuter when your quiet."She whispererd in his ear. Standing up, she walked out of her room and to bed. As she left, he grinned.  
  
  
  
As she walked into her grotty looking room, sparsly furnished, she sighed. Removing her suit and slipping into over sized shorts and a top, she climbed on to the mattress on the floor. "I did it."She whispered. "Did what?"Came a voice across the room. She could have slapped herself. She for got that ShrimpLips didn't like sharing a room with the other guys, he got beat up when they slept. "Nothing Shrimp. Go to sleep."She repremanded. "Whatever."He snorted. He rolled over, already knowing what she was so happy about....  
  
  
  
  
  
A\N: Well? So far so good? Like? Hate? Well I 've got some bad new ladies and gentlemen.....the chapters will be coming out slower then usual now. Ya see, I gotta go twice a week to psycial therapy for my mangeld fingers. And there in braces, so I might have a few spelling mistakes. Please no Kill? I'm going to try my hardest though! 


	7. Danki and BeatBox: Horror Stricken

Danki And BeatBox Pt 7  
  
Horror Striken  
  
  
  
  
  
'Danki....I'm sorry, Danki......I'm sorry' BeatBox thought over and over again. He was blind and deaf and unfeeling to Ms. Cavairs small hands fixing his toatalled speakers. He kept thinking what he did wrong over and over in his head. He let out a metallic sigh as he surveyed the damaged around him. Erika was laying on the counter, an ice pack on the large lump on her head, Kerin was bandaging her knee, which was still bleeding, Samurai was aiding MetaBee to fix his legs. Ikki was still having touble breathing, that was worring alot of people, Brass was being healed by NutraNurse, Mr. Principal and the other adults were aiding anyway they can. Rintaro was holding a pack of ice to one of his black eyes, Koji was pinching a bloody nose, Spike was laying on his stomache, Henry applying peroxide to the cuts on his back and arms. Sloan had ice on his head, and Samantha was leaning on the counter, allowing Dr. Aki to bandage her. They were all still slighty shaken up over what had just happened in the past hour or so. "Thats that BeatBox. There all fixed."Ms. Caviar declared. Nodding. he replaced his speakers and walked unstedaily over to Ikki. MetaBee was still jumpy over him still having pains in his throat and chest. He put a hand on his shoulder and asked, "you okay?"He asked shakilly. Ikki nodded mutely.  
  
Rokusho looked from where he was filling another ice pack with narrowed crimson optics at the boy. Ikki hadn't spoken since he'd nearly been choked to death, and it worried him. There was the faint, faint beginnings of bruises beginning to form around his neck. That wasn't good either. Sighing as well, he returned with an icepack for his neck. "It'll help with the bruises."He explained. Once again, Ikki nodded mutely, and then winced and placed a hand on his throat. "Can your talk?"Rokusho asked him. "Yea. But it hurts."Ikki rasped. His voice was crowlike and hoarse, as if he had a bad cold. Rokusho nodded to himself and sighed. His voice and throat had been injured when he was fighting. Sighing, BeatBox walked away to the window, carefully stepping over Spike. BeatBox was about to walk out into the cool night air when he found Rokusho's hand holding him back. "You dropped something."He explianed, holding out a thin golden chain with a small circle locket in it. BeatBox's optics went wide as he took the locket in his hands. He remembered that Danki had given it to him.  
  
  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
BeatBox looked around Danki's room curiously. Before they left, he wanted to explore the house. So first, she was shown the Kitchen, the living room, and the rest of the rooms in the house. "Where do you sleep?"He asked her. Smiling, she led him down to her room. Walking into the room, BeatBox saw the posters of Famous MedaFighters on the walls, MedaBot magazines too. Danki was rooting through her jewlry box. She retracted her fist and it was holding something. "Come here BeatBox. There's something I have for you."She grinned as he began walking to her side. She opened his hand and placed one of two gold circle lockets. He opened the one that was in his hand. "It's empty."He observed. "Not for long."She giggled. She was holding an Instant Camera. "Smile!"She giggled. He smiled with his eyes as she snapped a picture. "Now you take mine."Danki said as she showed him how to work the camera. She grinned and he snapped a picture of her. Taking the pictures, she removed a pair of sissors and cut out each of their faces. Placing them in the lockets, BeatBox fianally had two questions he wanted to ask. "Danki, why did you put our pictures in eachothers lockets?"He asked, "So if we're ever seperated, we'll always be with eachother."She explained. Then he asked his other question. "Why are the lockets in circles?". "Cause you should never put someone or something you care about in a heart. A heart can be broken, but circles keep going. And that's why I chose to have these in the shape of circles. Never put anyone you care about in a heart. Always a circle."She explained again. BeatBox nodded and put the locket in his pocket as Danki put her's around her neck.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
'Cause hearts can be broken, but circles keep going.'He replayed her words in his head over again. He opened the locket to show Rokusho Danki's photo inside. "She means alot to you dosen't she?"The Stag-Beetle type asked. A sigh and a nod. "Of course she means alot to me. I love her with all my heart.". Rokusho only sighed and looked up at the night sky.  
  
  
  
'Where am I? What happened?'She thought to herself. She stirred and groaned. "Good. Your up."Came a gruff voice. "Where am I?!"She cried out angrily. A hand cupped her chin, forcing her took look up. "You'd mind yourself."He smirked. "Let me outta here."She muttered. His thumb pressed cruely against the bruise on her cheek, brining tears to her eyes that didn't fall. He went to cup her face again as he said, "your such a pretty girl, I wouldn't want to hurt such a pretty face."He smiled. His fingers brushed her lips, a big mistake. She chomped down on his fingers untill she tasted something irony in her mouth. "You little....!"He cried, holding his bleeding fingers. "Don't hit her. SeaSlug said he wants her alive you moron!"Came another, but femenine voice. "I'll hit that girl when ever I want!"He shot back. Danki only rolled her eyes and muttered, "I'm completly surrounded by idiots....". The figure noticed the locket dangilling around her neck. In a flash, he grabbed at the chain, forcing Danki foreward. "Who gave you this little one?"He taunted. Before she could respond, he opened it. "Ooooh! Your MedaBot....wassamatta? Nobody human to put in the locket? Nobody likes the freak?"He smirked. "None of your buisness."She spat. Sighing, he let go of the chain and she allowed herself to fall into a fitfull sleep.  
  
  
  
"Lights out kids!"Called Ms. Caviar. They were still at the HopMart, in the back room. Mats decked the floor, windows were locked, and lights were clicking off. As Henry went to lock the front door to the shop, he noticed a certain MSC Type leaning on the door. Opening it a crack, he said, "come on BeatBox. I'm locking up now.". BeatBox stood, and walked inside silently. "You okay?"Henry asked. "Uh huh."was the duo syllable reply. Sighing, he sat at the counter with the other adults, as MetaBee walked into the back. "How are we going to do this? One girl from the Rubber Robos? We've done it before, but again?"He groaned as he ran his hands through his black hair. "If we've done it once, we can do it again."Dr. Aki said firmly. The other adults nodded. But each inside felt that this wasn't going to be like last time.  
  
  
  
"Hey Samaurai?". "What is it MetaBee?", "Is Ikki and Brass gonna be okay?". Samaurai sighed and narrowed his blue optics. "I can't be sure of anything. I'm neither a human nor MedaBot doctor."He responed. MetaBee allowed Brass to curl up into his lap to a more comfortable postion as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "She's so beatuful when she's asleep."He muttered. "What was that MetaBee?"Samaurai asked jokingly. MetaBee jumped, realizing he had said his thoughts outloud. "Nothing."He lied. Samaurai only chuckled. His sharp eyes noticed BeatBox was stil brooding a corner of darkness. But a certain glittering caught his optic. It was a gold locket. "What do you have there BeatBox?"He asked softly. As the sound of his name being called, the teen looking MedaBot jumped. "What?"He called. "What's that you holding?"The Elderly MedaBot repeated. "Nothing. It's nothing."Was the soft reply. There was a definite down note in his speech patterns. "It was a gift from Danki."He fianally admitted. "Was? Or still is? You know......we're going to get her. You don't have to worry."Samaurai tried. BeatBox just sighed and looked down at Danki's photo again. 'Hold on Danki. Just hold on.' He thought. 'Never put anyone you care about in a heart. Always a circle.'He replayed those words.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kid! Hey kid! Wake up already!" Grunted a voice. Someone was shaking her rather roughly to awaken her. "What?!"She fianally cried. She could feel someone untieing the bonds on her wrists and ankles. "What are you doing?"She whispered. She regognized the group. "We're getting you out of here. That's why we said we wanted you alive."Came a gruff voice. The ropes fell, then she did. With out any support to hold her up that is. She found herself being lifted off the floor and back into the saftey of her chair. Strapping her legs in, she got a good view at the group, to which all were bandaged rather thickly. "I know you! Y-you'd better not touch me again!"She cried. The biggest man shushed her. "We're getting you out! The Boss is aiming to Kill you!"He whispered harshly. Fianally she nodded. They threw a sheet over her and headed out to the door. "Where do you think your going?"Came a voice from the darkness. A red hot streak of pain whipped across Danki's neck, making her scream. Groaning, she grasped at her neck, feeling the wetness there. 'BeatBox.....help me....'Her mind whispered.  
  
  
  
Back at the HopMart, BeatBox awoke to find MetaBee shaking his shoulders. "Hey, BeatBox...wake up! Your screaming and it's scaring the crap outta the girls!"He urged. Abruptly, he realised that he was screaming- --rather loudly. "I'm sorry."He apologized. 'BeatBox.....help me....'A sudden, familiar voice whispered in his head. "Danki's in trouble!"He cried out. Erika sleeply sat up and asked, "what are you talking about? Of course Danki's in trouble! She's been captured by the RubberRobo gang!". He shook his head. "I mean Danki is calling me! She needs our help now!"He exclaimed. The others---mainly MetaBee and Kantroth, nodded. "Let's go save Danki!"He exclamined.  
  
  
  
Next Time On MedaBots:  
  
BeatBox looked on in horror of the mass that was once Danki. "I can save her I you want me too, little MedaBot. But at a price."Dr. MedaEvil smirked. "What?! I'll do anything! Just---Just bring her back!"He cried. "You either must fight me, or give the ultamite sacrifice. Your life in exchange for the others.". "BeatBox! Don't do it!"Screamed Erika. NuraNurse looked on in horror as her hand grasped for Kantroths'. "What are we to do?"She whispered.  
  
More MedaBots, More Power! 


End file.
